Different
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Abbey/CJ Femmeslash! CJ can't help noticing Abbey's different. Set mid-fifth season.


Different

CJ would have been blind to not see there was something very different about Abbey after she re-appeared at the White House, and it was more than just the obvious short hairdo. There was something genuinely different. Something had changed. Despite her outer appearance and her usual hard-ass attitude, it was there just below the surface.

She can't put her finger on it from a distance. Her job never lets up and after a week it slips her mind.

Weeks later she finally gets close enough to see it when Abbey asks her over to the East Wing to get drunk. She goes, of course she does, you don't say no to the first lady, and they do. Abbey hands her one bottle after the other and she opens them and pours Abbey and herself a generous helping of wine. Four bottles after she arrived they are piss down drunk. As she leans towards Abbey to pour her the last of the fourth bottle, Abbey leans in as well and they end up in an awkward sort of hug with Abbey's face buried in CJ's long neck.

"You smell good," Abbey says.

CJ chuckles, "Madame Channel never fails."

She feels Abbey's nose move against her skin, "No, _you_ smell good," and then she feels something wet and it feels good. Abbey's tongue, she realizes making her heart thunder against her ribcage.

Somewhere in the haze of her drunken mind the pesky thought that they shouldn't be doing this reared its ugly head, but CJ ignores it. All she wants at the moment is to stay right where she is, Abbey in her arms…wet tongue on her warm skin.

"Taste good too." Abbey murmurs as her fingers pull CJ's blouse aside so she could suck on CJ's collarbone. It's going to leave a mark. CJ knows it and thanks God that it was chilly because she would be in a turtleneck shirt tomorrow.

"Abbey" She half moans the word, because really Abbey is causing havoc on her higher brain function.

The first lady pulls back, "Take this thing of before I ruin it." She flips the collar of the blouse dismissively then turns her attention to CJ's pants. CJ can see her fight the buttons for a moment before sneaking her hand inside, and a second later CJ feels the cool hand against her hot center.

"Good God." Abbey groans as she shivers. "Take everything off, CJ, I want you naked now."

CJ obeys almost instantly because what more could she do, not a damn thing. Not with Abbey so close, no when she was so close to getting something she had been dreaming about for years.

"Are you sure?" She asks when she's down to her bar and thong.

"No one is going to interrupt us CJ. We have all night, if we want it."

She takes off the last of her garments and sits back on the sofa facing Abbey. The older woman reaches out and cups one breast immediately sending a pulse straight through CJ to apex of her thighs. The she's running her thumb across the already tight nipple and CJ starts to shake because this was so much better than her fantasies.

Abbey Bartlet was better than any fucking fantasy CJ's mind could ever come up with and that fact was going to kill her. The press secretary's nervous system just wasn't built for such punishment. "You sure?" She asks once more knowing that one more second and she wouldn't be able to turn away.

"I want you, Claudia Jean. More than that I need you."

Abbey's hand drifts from CJ's breast to her back and she uses it to pull the taller woman closer. They kiss, fully for the first time and the sweetness of it hits CJ right between the eyes.

"You have too much clothes on."

"Do something about it." Abbey responds as her mouth moves down CJ's neck to her chest and engulfs the nipple.

CJ can't help arching into Abbey's mouth, as she clings to the other woman's cotton shirt. It was obvious that this Abbey wasn't the same woman who had left five months early but CJ decided she like this woman best. The difference between then and now was that Abbey now asked for what she wanted and made sure she got it. Since Abbey wanted her, CJ wasn't about to complain.

It was a good change as far as she was concern.


End file.
